RAINBOW PEACE
by Furiez
Summary: Akashi , bangsawan yang paling berkuasa di dunia,masuk penjara karena tuduhan keji yang tidak dia lakukan. Tujuannya hanya satu, membalas dendam kepada siapapun yg telah membuatnya menderita. Sentuhan tangan seseorang membuatnya bebas.. Monyet? Gorillakah? Dia makhluk tercantik yang pernah dilihat Akashi. Parodi dari anime dan manga bajak laut fandom iring: Akashi X Reader.


**HUallow semuaaa! jumpa lagi dengan saya (^0^)/**

 **reader : elu siapa?**  
 **me : T_T...setelah sekian lama tidak mengupdate ff berbau konyol,sebagai refreshing, saya buat fic baru..**  
 **reader : FIC YANG LAMA KOK BELUM DI UPDATE?! *author bonyok dihajar reader***  
 **me : tenang-tenang.. fic yang sudah ada tetap dilanjutkan.. ini spesial fic buat para fans Akashi yang kemarin klepek2 ngeliat zonenya ...aje gila cakep mak *mimisan***

 **Spesial untuk Usepyon, author yang bentar lagi ultah tapi update ceritanya bertaun-taun lamanya. *kayak gue enggak aja***

 **Warning :**

 **Fic berikut adalah parodi dari One Piece yang di mix sedemikian hingga untuk KNB.  
Fic ini memiliki unsur keseriusan dengan kekonyolan yang tersembunyi.**

 **ketidak konsistenan kata : aku, kamu, elu, gue, tergantung mood si pembicara (semakin konyol, semakin kasar, semakin ngawur)**

 **TYPO bertebaran**

 **Pairing : Akashi X Reader.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rainbow Peace.**

 **Fujimaki tadatoshi adalah pemilik Kuroko no basuke**

 **FF gaje ini milik saya :D**

 **Parodi One Piece ( Eiichiro Oda)**

 **.**

.

.

.

* * *

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari luar bilik jeruji penjara yang panas dan pengap tanpa ventilasi udara. Dari suaranya, bisa ditebak kalau sedang terjadi kegaduhan di luar sana. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat seorang pemuda yang sekarang terkurung di dalamnya menyiratkan ketertarikan. Pandangan matanya yang tajam hanya bisa menatap ke arah jeruji besi yang mengurungnya saat ini. Badannya lemah, untuk berdiripun rasanya sulit. Kaki tangannya terikat rantai yang menancap di dinding.

Dari kejauhan terdengar langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Dia tidak perlu menebak siapa yang datang. Dia adalah orang yang biasa mengunjunginya untuk mengejek, menghina dirinya di atas perbuatan yang tidak dia lakukan. Siksaan badan bukanlah hal yang besar untuk pemuda ini, tapi siksaan harga diri adalah hal yang paling memalukan yang dia terima. Ya.. Selama 2 hari ini dia….

"Elu sudah sadar…. Juro" ujar salah satu sipir penjara yang berbadan gemuk. Sengaja dia mendekatkan meja dan kursi yang berada di dekat sel. Menaruh makanan di atasnya dan melahapnya perlahan, seolah ingin memberikan penderitaan bagi tahanan yang lapar.

"Na… namaku bukan Juro.." Sahut pemuda itu dengan geram. Sipir penjara itu tertawa dengan keras. Dia beranjak mengambil barang yang tergantung di dinding dekat sel. Barang laknat yang tidak ingin pemuda itu lihat lagi.

"Juro.. Elu adalah pemberontak yang sudah lama kami cari.. Kejahatan elu sudah terkenal dimana- mana…."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan… Aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa…"

"Elu tidak bisa memungkirinya Juro….. Bahwa elu telah mencuri selama brtahun-tahun. .. Dasar elu spesialis pencuri pakaian dalam! Tidak hanya pakaian dalam wanita,nenek-nenek, dan gadis remaja! Bahkan sampai kolor waria dan kepala desa elu gondol juga?! Apa elu masih tidak menyadari kesalahan elu juga?!"

Pemuda itu mengeram kesal. Tidak hanya mendengar tuduhan yang menurut dia sangat merendahkan, tapi juga melihat barang bukti yang berupa celana dalam, kolor, dan bra yang dianggap barang bukti itu diputar-putar di depan matanya.

"A..aku…"

"E..Apa?.. Elu mau bilang apa Juro?"

"A…aku tidak mencuri apapun…"

"Jangan menyang-"

"…dan namaku bukan Juro! ….namaku **AKASHI SEIJUROU!"**

.

Sipir penjara itu terdiam sesaat mendengar nama yang dia dengar. Jantungnya seolah tergetar hebat sesaat. Dulu ia pernah mendengar nama keluarga Akashi. Keluarga yang membangun pemerintahan dunia dan angkatan laut sekarang. Keluarga yang disegani dan sangat dihormati. Menyentuh sedikit saja kulit mereka, akan berujung lebih kejam dari kematian. Tapi..

Sipir itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia menendang meja dan kursi, membuat makanan yang terdapat diatasnya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Elu.. Mengaku keluarga Akashi? Keluarga bangsawan itu..? Lucu sekali. Apalagi elu menambahkan nama yang benar-benar lucu. Seijuro..? Juro.. Juro… sebegitu tertekannya elu sampai membuat nama aneh seperti itu…. Hahahahaha"

Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijurou, ingin sekali membunuh orang yang berada di depannya ini. Setelah menuduhnya melakukan perbuatan laknat yang seorang Akashi tidak mungkin lakukan, menjelek-jelekkan nama yang menurut dia paling keren sedunia, serta memperlakukannya layaknya kriminal. Siapa itu Juro? Bagaimana bisa angkatan laut salah menangkap pencuri dengan bangsawan keren seperti dirinya. Apakah angkatan laut semuanya sekarang sudah mulai buta?! Tidak bisa membedakan mana pencuri mana bangsawan? Mana orang jelek dan mana orang yang ganteng absolut? Akashi berjanji pada diri sendiri, bila dia berhasil kembali ke rumahnya, dia akan mengadakan tes penglihatan buat semua angkatan laut agar tidak terjadi lagi kepada dirinya.

Akashi berusaha mengingat- ingat kejadian kenapa dia bisa berada di sana. Seingatnya, dia sedang berkunjung ke markas besar angkatan laut. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengingatnya. Tiba- tiba saja dia terbangun di penjara dengan tuduhan seperti itu. Dia ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan ini kepadanya. Yang jelas, yang bisa melakukannya bukanlah orang biasa. Akashi melirik kearah sipir itu dan juga kunci penjara yang terletak di pinggangnya. Andaikan badannya tidak dalam kondisi yang lemah, dia bisa mematahkan rantai yang membelenggunya, bahkan bisa mengigitnya sampai hancur….hum.. Oke.. Yang itu tadi hiperbola. Yang jelas bila Akashi dalam keadaan siap tempur, senjata apapun tidak akan mempan kepadanya, bahkan meriam sekalipun. Tapi dengan kondisi dia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri seperti sekarang, membuat dia curiga, jangan-jangan dia telah diracuni.

Ketika Akashi memikirkan cara untuk bisa melarikan diri, tiba- tiba dia melihat sekelebat bayangan. Seseorang berdiri di belakang sipir itu.

 **Bruuukk!**

Belum sempat melihat lebih jelas, tiba- tiba sipir itu terjatuh. Akashi terkejut. Bagaimana caranya dia menjatuhkan sipir gemuk itu? Bila tidak sibuk memikirkan cara melarikan diri, Akashi sebenarnya mampu melihat semua gerakan, bahkan semut lewat pun bisa dia prediksi arah jalannya.

Sosok yang menolongnya entah perempuan atau laki-laki, yang jelas dia memakai jubah dan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya tertutup topeng…. Topeng monyet? Ataukah gorilla?

Sosok itu mengambil kunci dari pinggang sipir itu dan membuka pintu penjara, melepas semua rantai yang membelenggu Akashi. Akashi bingung.. Siapakah dia? Apakah dia adalah pengawal khusus dari keluarga Akashi yang mengutus untuk membebaskan dia? Kalo benar, baguskah! Karena dia sudah cukup muak dengan tempat ini.

Setelah membuka pintu sel tempat Akashi terkurung, sosok itu langsung jongkok di depannya dan menatap dia selama 2 menit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tukas Akashi mulai kesal.

" Elu Juro kan…? Kembalikan pakaian dalam gue yang elu curi... Nanti kalo sudah elu balikin, gue bebasin"

 **CTAAARRRRR!**

.

Petir seolah menyambar Akashi dan memberikan dia aura kemarahan luar biasa. Seolah matanya bisa memancarkan sinar laser yang akan membakar semua yang ada dihadapannya menjadi abu. Seolah mulutnya sekarang bisa menyemburkan api yang bisa membakar seisi dunia, seolah….. Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya dia sangat marah.

"Gue bilang sekali lagi… gue bukan Juro! Gue Akashi Seiijurou.! Penerus keluarga Akashi, bangsawan yang membentuk pemerintahan dunia! Dan elu jangan menuduh gue dengan tindakan kejahatan laknat itu lagi!" Akashi bersumpah akan menemukan orang yang bernama Juro ini , membunuhnya dan menguburnya bila sudah mati.

Sosok itu menghela nafas perlahan. Sepertinya dia kecewa tidak menemukan buronannya. Akashi baru menyadari dari suaranya, sosok yang menyelamatkannya itu adalah seorang perempuan "Jika benar kau keluarga Akashi, maka maafkan aku telah berkata-kata kasar kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa disini" seketika gaya bicara perempuan itu menjadi sopan.

Dia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya dan beranjak keluar. "Oke, kau segera kembalilah ke istanamu. Entah bagaimana kau bisa ada disini... Aku masih ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan"

"Tu… tunggu…!... Topeng monyet , tunggu!"

Perempuan itu berhenti.

 **"GUE BUKAN TOPENG MONYET! INI TOPENG KELINCI TAUUU!"**

Akashi cenggo, perempuan ini tidak bisa membedakan topeng monyet dan kelinci. Semakin menguatkan tekadnya memberikan tes penglihatan kepada tidak hanya angkatan laut, tapi seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini.

Dia melihat Akashi dalam keadaan lemah dan tidak mampu berdiri. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, dengan keadaan seperti itu dia tidak akan bisa melarikan diri.

"A..apa kau bisa membantuku keluar dari sini…."

Akashi mengatakan itu sambil tertunduk. Meminta bantuan adalah hal yang memalukan bagi Akashi yang terkenal serba bisa, sempurna, tampan, dan berani. Tapi untuk kondisi seperti ini, pertama kalinya dia merasa dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, dan dia tidak menyukainya.

Diapun kembali mendekati Akashi dan duduk bersila di depannya "Nee….. dengar…aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Saat ini aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Untuk itu , aku membutuhkan tenaga ekstra melewati para penjaga di luar sana. Bila aku menyembuhkanmu sekarang, tenagaku akan berkurang setengah. Bisa- bisa sebelum lari, aku akan habis dibantai angkatan laut disini"

Akashi terdiam.

"Kecuali…..."

Akashi menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau bersedia menjadi pengawalku sampai aku mencapai tujuanku. Setelah itu kau bebas pergi kemanapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana? Seorang Akashi tidak akan ingkar janji, kan?"

Perempuan itu memberikan pilihan sulit bagi Akashi. Akashi adalah seorang bangsawan yang selalu dilindungi. Tapi melindungi seseorang? Tidak ada orang yang cukup pantas bagi Akashi untuk dilindungi. Tapi, dalam keadaan sekarang…..

"Baiklah….. tapi, sampai tujuanmu… lalu apa tujuanmu?"

Perempuan bertopeng monyet itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik pelan di samping telinga Akashi.

"Aku…. Aku ingin kembali ke markas besar angkatan laut. Kau cukup mengantarku kesana dan perjanjian kita selesai"

Akashi menelaah kata-kata "kembali" dari perempuan itu. Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia pernah menjadi bajak laut yang tertangkap oleh angkatan laut ataukah dia salah satu angkatan laut? Tapi bagi Akashi itu bukanlah urusannya. Kebetulan markas angkatan laut dekat dengan istananya. Jadi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu… "

"Oke… kita tandai perjanjian kita dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking kita"

Akashi terdiam sesaat. "Ini bukan perjanjian antara 2 anak kecil"

"Ayolaaaahhh~~" pinta perempuan itu dengan manja. Mungkin jika di balik topeng konyol itu adalah gadis manis, mungkin Akashi tidak akan banyak protes.

Mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking.

"Janji, kau akan menemaniku sampai ke markas angkatan laut, menjagaku selamat sampai disana"

Akashi menghela nafas . " Itu hal yang mudah"

"Baiklah….. jika melanggar…. Ano…..aku akan menangis"

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Akashi. Siapa yang peduli bila perempuan bertopeng monyet ini menangis. "Seorang Akashi tidak akan ingkar janji…. Apalagi membuat seorang perempuan menangis"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. apalagi perempuan bertopeng monyet sepertimu…"

"INI TOPENG KELINCI TAUUU!... arrghhh.. kenapa semua orang mengatakan ini monyet…!"

"Jadi,….sekarang sembuhkan aku"

Perempuan itu langsung terdiam. Suasana jadi serius. "Aku akan membantumu, tutup matamu. Apapun yang terjadi… jangan membuka mata sebelum aku minta"

"Apapun itu maumu…"

Akashi menutup matanya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan itu, sekarang Akashi bisa merasakan sentuhan. Sentuhan lembut mengusap kening dan bergerak perlahan ke kepalanya. Perempuan itu mengelusnya dengan tangannya. Sentuhan itu begitu hangat. Akashi tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan seperti itu. Tercium aroma bunga musim semi yang tipis dari tangan itu. Akashi bisa menebak, perempuan itu melepaskan sarung tangannya. Apapun itu, Akashi merasakan seluruh tubuhnya yang tadinya lemah sekarang penuh energi.

"Nah, buka matamu.." Akashi membuka matanya. Dia melihat kearah tangan perempuan itu. Rupanya dia kembali memasang sarung tangannya. Akashi memikirkan apa yang ada dibalik sarung tangan itu. Apakah dia memiliki sebuah rahasia sehingga seluruh tubuhnya harus tertutup seperti itu?

"Aku tidak punya kunci rantaimu… jadi.."

"Tidak perlu…"

Akashi bangkit dari posisinya sekarang. Setelah tubuhnya pulih tentu saja kekuatannya juga kembali. Dengan pandangan yang tajam, seketika dia menghentakkan kedua rantai yang membelenggu tangannya, lepas dari dinding. Begitu juga rantai di kakinya. Dengan tangan kosong dia menghancurkan semua rantai itu, menyisakan puing-puing besi berserakan di lantai.

"Ka.. kau… ternyata kau kuat juga…."

"Tidak hanya kuat…." Akashi mengibaskan rambutnya. " Aku juga tampan.."

Terdapat gurat pink di topeng monyet itu. Akashi tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu mempertanyakan lagi kegantengannya yang tersohor itu. Jangankan perempuan bertopeng monyet, perempuan berkelamin priapun bisa klepek-klepek oleh pesonanya.

"Mari kita pergi dari sini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar kegaduhan dari dalam bangunan yang merupakan kantor angkatan laut. Para tentara yang berjaga di luar mulai berkumpul dan bersiaga. Mereka sudah siap dengan pistol dan meriam.

 **DUAAAAAAAAAAAAARR!**

Terdengar ledakan keras dari dalam membuat lubang cukup besar di dinding, memperlihatkan dua sosok yang sekarang berjalan pelan melewati lubang itu. Seorang yang tampan berambut merah dan seseorang bertopeng monyet.

"Tu kan, apa aku bilang…. Jangan lewat depan.. seharusnya kita kabur lewat pintu belakang" ujar perempuan bertopeng monyet itu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Efek dari menyembuhkan Akashi rupanya benar menguras tenaganya.

"Diamlah… aku ingin membantai mereka semua. Sudah 2 hari aku diperlakukan tidak baik.."

Akashi berjalan perlahan tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya. Puluhan barisan tentara sudah siap menyerangnya. Mereka berteriak kearah Akashi.

"Menyerahlah Juroo!"

Cih, nama brengsek itu terdengar lagi.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan elu mencuri pakaian dalam lagi, Juro!"

Oke, tuduhan laknat itu diucapkan lagi

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.. Juro… aku padamuuu"

Wait...

"Kyaaa Juro... badanmu itu... pesonamu... kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Siapa yang memasukkan banci kaleng menjadi tentara.

Akashi benar-benar kesal.

"Kaliaaaannnnn…!... GUE BUKAN JUROOOOOOOOOOO!"

Akashi melepaskan aura pembunuh yang memancar keluar dari tubuhnya. Aura yang cukup keras sampai melumpuhkan semua tentara dan membuat mereka tergeletak di tanah satu persatu. Kekuatan seorang Akashi seharusnya tidak diremehkan oleh siapapun. Tanpa senjatapun, mereka mampu membunuh tanpa menyentuh lawannya. Sungguh… selain tampan dan berani, mereka juga kuat.

Akashi tersenyum melihat korban auranya bergelimpang tidak berdaya. Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukan banyak penyiksaan lain terhadap mereka, tapi sirna karena moodnya hilang mendengar nama brengsek itu. Akashi melihat kearah belakang. Pasti perempuan itu terkesima oleh apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak ada. Perempuan itu tidak ada di belakangnya. Dia tidak ada dimana-mana. Akashi melihat ke sekeliling. Perempuan itu tidak berada di dekatnya. Apa jangan- jangan dia ikut terkena auranya dan mati? Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Seorang Akashi tidak boleh ingkar janji. Dia telah berjanji melindunginya dan sekarang dia membunuhnya. Akashi menyesali dirinya tidak membatasi jangkauan auranya.

Akashi berlari mengelilingi semua area di gedung itu, memeriksa setiap mayat yang bergelimpangan. Tidak.., dia tidak bisa menemukannya. Perasaannya langsung tidak menentu. Pertama kalinya,… itu pertama kalinya dia mengingkari janjinya. Akashi beranjak keluar gedung. Dilirik kearah kanan, dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Lirik kearah kiri juga tidak ada siapapun. Lirik ke depan…

"Ano… saya ingin beli pisangnya… 1 tandan berapa"

"30 gold.. itu sudah di diskon 50%"

"Kalo beli 2 tandan jadinya berapa"

"2 tandan jadinya 15 gold.. sudah didiskon 50% lagi"

"Oh… kalo gitu aku beli 4"

GUBRAAAK!

.

.

Akashi terjatuh.

Bukan karena terpeleset.

Tapi melihat orang yang dia khawatirkan sejak tadi, sedang menawar pisang ke pedagang buah terdekat.

Dan pedagang itu rupanya matematikanya jelek.

Perempuan topeng monyet itu menyadari Akashi melihatnya.

'Eh? Ano…. Sudah selesai ya berkelahinya….. ,..mau pisang?"

"PISANG PALE LOOEE…..!"

.

BUAAK!

.

Perempuan itu jatuh tersungkur dipukul Akashi dengan 4 tandan pisang yang dibelinya. Sumpah hari ini Akashi benar- benar kesal. Wajahnya jadi sangar mode. Setelah mendapati perempuan itu pingsan, dia menggotongnya dan meninggalkan TKP secepatnya.

"Monyet sialan…nyusahin gue aja lu"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu di Lunarin, kota kecil yang terletak di pulau terpencil terasa dingin seperti biasa. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti walaupun tadi siang sempat terjadi keributan. Hanya saja angkatan laut bersiaga lalu lalang di malam hari, menjaga keamanan semenjak peristiwa tadi. Peristiwa pembantaian tentara angkatan laut yang secara misterius oleh pencuri pakaian dalam.

Akashi membuka sedikit tirai jendela, melihat keluar gerak- gerik tentara yang berkeliaran. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah kamar di penginapan kota. Dengan mengandalkan sidik jarinya saja sebagai pengganti kartu ATM, dia bisa membooking kamar terbaik dan membungkam semua pegawai dengan uang. Bahkan pakaian kemeja putih, vest abu-abu gelap dan jas hitamnya yang dia kenakan sekarang adalah buatan penjahit terbaik kota. Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang tidak akan bisa menuduhnya pencuri pakaian dalam, tapi pencuri hati para wanita.

Dia hanya terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sosok makhluk yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur. Ya perempuan topeng monyet, yang sejak tadi dipanggil Monyet oleh Akashi itu masih belum sadar juga. Akashi tidak melepaskan pakaian wanita itu. Akashi seorang cowok yang ber-etika. Dia tahu, bila dia melepas begitu saja pakaian perempuan, apalagi di atas tempat tidur. Bisa- bisa nanti hal itu mengundang setan yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Tapi yang namanya Akashi, setan apapun takut padanya. Kecuali perempuan itu adalah malaikat yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya.

Baru saja Akashi akan beranjak keluar ruangan, perempuan itu rupanya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan masih menggunakan topeng monyetnya, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Nampak kebingungan berada di mana, persis monyet. Apalagi bila dia diikat rantai di leher, memegang payung dan pisang, mirip banget topeng monyet.

Perempuan itu ingin melepas topengnya, tapi tersentak kaget. Mungkin menyadari sesuatu sehingga dia tidak jadi melepas topengnya. Membuat Akashi penasaran.

"Aku dimana?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, yang penting sekarang kita aman" Akashi beranjak duduk di sebelah tempat tidur. "Ne.. sekarang aku ingin kita bicara serius"

"Hah… ada apa? Bicara apa?" perempuan itu seketika merasa nervous. Seperti orang yang ditanya saat melamar kerja. Deg-degan. Apalagi dia bisa melihat Akashi yang sekarang sudah berpakaian resmi seperti itu. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Dia berpikir... mungkin dia sedang lapar.

"Kau bilang ingin ke markas angkatan laut….. apa tujuanmu"

"A.. aku tidak ingin membicarakannya.." perempuan itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm... bila kau tidak ingin mengatakannya, aku bisa membuatmu menderita saat kita sampai di markas nanti"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kau melanggar janjimu, katanya kau akan melindungiku sampai markas.."

"Aku memang akan melindungi sampai disana. Tapi setelah itu, aku tidak berjanji aku bisa membiarkanmu di sana untuk menyelesaikan urusanmu. Kau tahu, aku adalah seorang Akashi. Bagiku berbuat apa saja di pemerintahan dunia adalah hal yang mudah"

Perempuan itu kehilangan kata- kata. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana…?"

Perempuan itu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia berjalan pelan kearah jendela. Dia terdiam sesaat.

"A… ada orang yang ingin aku temui…."

Akashi mengernyitkan alis.

"Siapa…?"

Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya. "Dia…. Komisaris angkatan laut….. Kuroko Tetsuya…"

.

.

.

.

 **Markas besar angkatan laut**.

Lelaki dengan rambut biru langit tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menyeka matanya dan melihat malas tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Semalaman dia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu, namun tidak selesai-selesai juga. Segera dia mengambil berkas- berkas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, tapi…..

"Kuroko temee….! Jangan buang semua pekerjaan itu!"

Kuroko Tetsuya, komisaris angkatan laut itu langsung mendapat jitakan bertubi-tubi dari wakilnya. Lelaki berambut merah, tinggi, tegap, seksi, dan juga berani…. Kagami Taiga.

"Sakit Kagami-kun" dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'pelukan' sang wakil yang terus menjitaknya.

"Salah elu siapa suruh malas-malasan. Dari seminggu yang lalu gue ingetin ngerjain itu semua. Kenapa elu malah buang semua"

"…Tapi aku malas mengerjakannya…"

BUUUAAKK!

Pukulan cinta mendarat di pipi Kuroko.

"Elu ngomong kayak gitu lagi gue lempar ke laut"

Kuroko mengelus pipi dan kepalanya yang sakit. Dia kembali duduk dan memandang Kagami dengan pandangan datar.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa kemari? Bukankah aku tugaskan kau untuk pergi ke kota Winter Sonada"

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. "Gue memang mau kesana. Tapi gue mendapat info terkini yang menggemparkan" "Apa saja itu…?"

" Pertama, pangeran Akashi, satu-satunya penerus tahta Akashi hilang secara misterius"

"Itu aku tahu…."

"Kedua, jenderal kita juga menghilang secara misterius"

"Jenderal yang mana. Kita punya 7 jenderal"

"Grrr…. Jenderal yang tidak boleh sampai meninggalkan markas ini….. [Name]"

"Oh kalau itu aku tahu"

Perempatan merah terukir di kepala Kagami.

"BAGAIMANA ELU BISA TAU DULUAN PADAHAL ELU MENDEKAM DI KANTOR MULU! JANGAN- JANGAN ELU YANG-.."

"Iya, Kagami-kun…. Aku yang membuat mereka menghilang"

Kagami tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan patnernya itu. Kuroko memutar tempat duduknya dan memandang kearah jendela. Senyum licik tersirat di balik bibir manis nan menggoda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ku.. Kuroko Tetsuya….."

Akashi tersentak mendengar nama itu. Nama yang sangat dia kenal. Seketika dia teringat kembali bagaimana dia bisa berada di penjara.

"Kau.. mengenal Komisaris Kuroko?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya….. dia.. dia yang telah memanggilku ke markas 3 hari yang lalu dan tiba- tiba aku berada di kota ini dengan tuduhan brengsek itu. Kuroko … rupanya kau.."

Perempuan itu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya seolah berpikir sesuatu. Tiba- tiba tersirat sesuatu yang membuatnya menepuk kedua tangannya. "Aku tahu kenapa aku dituntun mencari Juro…."

Akashi sensitif mendengar nama sialan itu " Tolong … jangan sebut nama laknat itu lagi"

"Bu… bukan itu maksudku. Begini….. komisaris Kuroko beberapa hari yang lalu memanggilku untuk memberitahuku tentang siapa yang mencuri pakaian dalamku. Kau tahu, pakaian dalam adalah hal yang privasi bagi seorang wanita. Juro….dialah telah mencuri semua pakaian dalamku, dan aku bersumpah akan menghajar orang itu. Komisaris Kuroko memberitahuku untuk datang ke kota Lunarin ini. Kau tahu, aku ini adalah orang yang tidak boleh pergi ke sembarang tempat tanpa pengawalan ketat…"

"Dan…. Kau menemukan aku disini dan berusaha menghajarku bila aku terbukti si Juro brengsek itu. Kenapa semuanya serasa terkait.. seolah Kuroko ingin melenyapkanku dan membuatmu keluar dari markas"

Perempuan itu mendekati Akashi.

"Kenapa kau diundang waktu itu…"

Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Saat itu dia mengirimkan undangan rahasia…. Membicarakan sesuatu.."

"Maksudmu….. …tentang RAINBOW PEACE… benar kan?" .

Pupil mata Akashi seolah membesar mendengar kata yang disebutkan oleh perempuan itu. Dia menyebutkan kata yang paling terlarang disebut di dunia.

"Ba.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu"

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya " Baiklah sudah jelas, alasan dia menyingkirkan kita kesini"

"Apa maksudmu.."

" Seperti yang kita tahu.. Rainbow Peace.. ..adalah benda yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Akashi dan ditempatkan di markas angkatan laut. Banyak bajak laut mencoba mengambil dan memakai untuk keinginan yang buruk. Kau disingkirkan jauh di tempat ini agar dia bisa menggunakan kekuatan Rainbow Peace itu"

"Apa.. , Kuroko mau menggunakannya untuk apa.."

"Aku tidak tahu….. yang jelas saat dia mengutarakannya kepada kami bertujuh, hanya aku saja yang tidak menyetujuinya.."

Akashi terdiam. Siapa perempuan ini. Apa maksudnya dengan kata- katanya barusan. Apakah dia juga salah satu orang penting ataukah sekutu dari Kuroko. Tapi kenapa Kuroko berusaha menyingkirkannya…? Kata "bertujuh" itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kau.. siapa kau sebenarnya…" Perempuan itu terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa seorang Akashi tidak apa- apa bila melihatku….. Baiklah.. aku akan membuka topeng ini"

Perempuan itu menarik sarung tangannya. Dan apa yang terjadi.?! Efek dari memperlihatkan tangannya membuat debaran keras di dada Akashi. Dia mulai teringat sesuatu. Kecerdasan dalam otaknya mulai memproses semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Tangan perempuan itu…...tangan yang indah. Putih mulus dan merona merah muda. Akashi teringat pernah melihat warna kulit itu.

"Jangan- jangan…..kau…"

Akashi pernah mendengarnya. Seorang jenderal dari 7 jendral angkatan laut yang tidak boleh diketahui wajahnya. Konon, perempuan itu memiliki kecantikan yang bisa membuat siapa yang melihatnya mati seketika akan cinta. Selain itu, konon sentuhan tangan perempuan itu sangat berbahaya.

Akashi pernah melihat tangan itu. Ketika dia berkunjung ke markas, dia melihat seseorang dengan memakai pakaian tertutup sedang menyentuh bunga yang layu di taman. Bunga yang layu itu secara ajaib kembali mekar. Akashi terpana oleh tangan itu, warna kulit yang tidak pernah dia lihat. Dia pernah menyuruh pembantunya mengecat kamarnya dengan warna yang sama, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mampu melukiskan keindahannya.

Perempuan itu melanjutkan dengan membuka topeng binatangnya, mengekspos rambut hitamnya yang panjang lurus dengan ujung bergelombang. Rambut yang sungguh indah, sampai kilauan lampupun menambah pesona yang luar biasa. Dan wajahnya…..

Ketika wajah itu berpaling kearah Akashi…. .

Akashi terdiam…. .

Dia terpaku….

Wajah itu.. wajah terindah dan tercantik yang pernah dia lihat.

Tidak ada yang mampu melukiskan bagaimana sempurnanya dia di mata Akashi. Kulitnya yang indah, matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan yang berkilauan, bulu mata yang lentik... serta bibir yang merah alami itu.

"… …..[Name]"

"Ya… itu namaku….salam kenal.. Akashi Seijurou.."

Dada Akashi seolah berhenti berdetak. Senyum yang diberikan [Name] kepadanya hampir membuatnya lemas tidak berdaya.

.

Akashi,….

Dia telah menemukan orang yang selama ini dia cari. Sosok perempuan yang telah menganggunya rasa penasarannya selama bertahun-tahun.

.

The Empress….. [Name]…..perempuan yang memiliki julukan ratu dari 7 jenderal angkatan laut.

.

Perempuan dengan sentuhan malaikat itu..

.

Sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.. memperlihatkan dirinya seutuhnya...

.

Akashi tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Akashi tidak ingin mengakuinya.

.

Pertama kalinya dia merasa jatuh dan dia menyukainya.

.

Ya. . Akashi telah jatuh ke dalam cinta…

.

Dan... dia bersumpah.. . bagaimanapun caranya, prempuan itu harus menjadi miliknya.

.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Lama ga bikin fic konyol, moga ga garing huhuhu... T^T...  
saia sangat sulit untuk tidak menaikkan rate dari fic ini...tapi karena ini parodi dan biar aman ya sudahlah ...  
Kelanjutan menunggu respon pemirsa... jika suka sudi kiranya me-review m(=_=)m**


End file.
